U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,248 describes the products of reaction between an aromatic amine and an aldehyde carried out from about 75.degree. C. to about 300.degree. C. The products described consist of two amino groups linked through an alkylidene radical derived from the aldehyde, such as: ##STR2## U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,517 describes an electrophotographic process in which the photoconductor is a resinous condensation product of a saturated aldehyde and an aromatic amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,592 describes aminotriarylmethane compounds which are substituted on the aryl groups by dialkylamino or dibenzylamino groups. These compounds are tertiary amines unlike the instant compounds which are substituted on the aryl groups only by secondary amino moieties.
The instant compounds of this invention are structurally different from the materials described in these patents.
Similar triphenylmethane derivatives substituted on the aryl group by tertiary amino groups are described by J. E. Kuder et al., J. Org. Chem. 44, 761 (1979). The instant compounds differ from those disclosed by Kuder et al.
Condensation reactions of aromatic amines and aldehydes have been the subject of many academic studies. For a review of the earlier literature see M. M. Sprung, Chem. Rev., 26, 297 (1940).
For more recent reviews see E. C. Wagner, J. Org. Chem., 19, 1862 (1954) and A. R. Katrizky et al., Synthesis, 341 (1990).
No mention of the instant compounds is made in these reports.